Skella Bones
Skella Bones a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the the skeletons, and a student at Monster High. She is the cousin of Skelita Calaveras, although Skella's family is not from Hexico, but rather from the Boonited States of Scaremerica. She is created and owned by Vintage poseur. Please do not edit without her permission or consent. Character Personality Skella is independent, original, and creative. She has a bit of a sharp, sarcastic tongue and loves nothing more than teasing other monsters playfully - In fact, it's her way of showing affection. Skella is a pretty friendly ghoul, as long as you stay on her good side. Her interests range from boovies to books to plays to fierce fashions and everything in-between! Some monsters call Skella "unpredictable" but she doesn't mind; If anything, she takes it as a compliment! She can be quite the "drama queen", which is just how she likes it. Skella is not a naturally loud or particularly outgoing ghoul, but she really comes un-alive when on stage. She has big dreams of walking on the Black Carpet someday as a freaky fabulous actress! She has a very playful attitude, rarely takes anything too seriously, and gets along with most monsters due to her chill personality. However, just like all monsters, Skella has her "freaky flaws" as well. She is known to have bouts of anxiety, especially when put under pressure. She also has a bad habit of mistaking "confidence" with "conceitedness", although sometimes she flaunts her superiority as more of a joke than anything else. She is pretty terrible at getting serious, even in the most dire situations, which could irk plenty of monsters (especially if you're working on a class project with her and she's off goofing around somewhere). She is a bit of a free spirit, which could explain her major open-mindedness and what might pass off of lack of caution. She also loves nothing more than telling terrible jokes and even more terrible puns. Oh, and don't be surprised if she pulls some of that "hipster" stuff on you as well - such as, "I liked that before it was cool" or "Hey check out this band you've probably never heard of" or "I only go shopping at thrift stores because of society and I'm different" etc. etc. - because she may or may not be doing it ironically. Appearance Skella looks like most skeletons do - She has very pale white bones, painted-on red lips, and a bony figure. She has long dark rosy red hair which is characteristically curly, with a crown braid wrapping around her head. She has emerald green eyes and often wears very "hipster" looking outfits with plenty of lace and bone motifs. Relationships Family Skella is the daughter of two skeletons. She is cousins with Skelita Calaveras through her mother's side of the family. Skella has an older sister named Bonehilde, whom she is very close to even though Bonehilde is currently away at college. Friends Skella is mainly seen hanging around her cousin, Skelita. She is good friends with Frankie Stein, and they share a love of being able to dislocate their hands from their bodies Sevenscream magazines and mismatching clothes. She's also made friends with Frita Fazbear, a fellow "drama queen" who gets it (some monsters would throw the word diva around, but really), who Skella totally wants to sing awesome showtunes with. She is currently open for any friends. Pet She has a skeleton cat - a skelekitten as Skella likes to say - called T-Bone. Romance She finds Invisi Billy to be "monstrously cute" but seems to be focused more on finding friends rather than romance. Skella is an aromantic bisexual, although she does seem to be slightly more attracted to males rather than females. However, she has only been in one relationship in the past - And that was with a female. Outfits Basic Skella has a certain style that she likes to call "hip(bone)ster". She wears a dark red sheer blouse tucked into a pair of ripped blue denim shorts. The sleeves on her blouse are partly cut out and has a flowery black lace pattern. Underneath her top is a black brasier with two skeletal hands cupping her chest. She wears black skeletal tights with the top portion of bones having a pastel red gradient. She wears black-and-white high heels with a skeletal pattern, with the silver heel being shaped a vertebrae and having a skull accent. Her accessories include a black and silver skeletal belt, a black skull purse, a gold finger bone ring, and a red rose flower crown mixed with silver skullettes. Dawn of the Dance TBA Dead Tired TBA Skull Shores TBA Scaris: City of Frights TBA Haunt the Casbah (13 Wishes) TBA Black Carpet (Frights, Camera, Action!) TBA Gloom and Bloom TBA Boo York, Boo York TBA Trivia *She can recite Spooksfear's'' A Midsummer Night's Scream'' entirely by heart *She loves candy skulls and skele-cookies *Her favorite place in the monster world is Boo York, and she would like to live there someday *She loves to play games such as the Final Fright series on her Slay Station *Much like Frankie Stein, Skella likes to read magazines like Sevenscream *She always sings showtunes in the shower - loudly *Some voice actresses that would fit Skella are Olivia Olson (Marceline from Adventure Time), Arryn Zech (Blake from RWBY) and Sophie Oda (Amethyst from Princess Amethyst) Quotes Notes *The name Skella is a pun on the name Stella, which means star in Latin (however, the name meaning has nothing to do with the character itself) *Her creator wanted a "hipster" OC and the only pun she could think of, that would work for Monster High, is hip''(bone)''ster and that's how Skella was born *She may or may not be unashamedly based off of her creator, Vintage poseur Gallery Pointcommish vinn tage by maki96-d8odtvn.png|art © maki96|link=http://maki96.deviantart.com/art/PointCommish-vinn-tage-524685443 Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Skeleton